Black Blood Brothers Continued
by MadMadamLynn
Summary: Two years after Cassandra left. Jiro, Kotaro, and Mimiko all have been living together. Jiro gets word from the princess for him to return. Learn the reason why. New characters and secrets!
1. Pilot

It has been two years since Cas had last been to the special zone. Mimiko, Jiro, and Kotaro had settled down in their new home. Jiro finally decide to help with the Office Coffin Company. Mimiko still continued to work as a compromiser. As for Kotaro he still is lively as ever. But when word from the Princess gets to Jiro he begins to take leave with Kotaro.

"What do you mean your leaving," Mimiko yells in protest. "The Princess is in need of my assistance so I most go," Jiro replies formally. Kotaro looked back and forth at the two and smiles, "Can't we just bring Mimiko with us brother." Jiro looks down at Kotaro and smiles, "It's not safe for her out of the special zone." Kotaro sighs and pouts. "But, if you would like to Mimiko you may come with us," Jiro says smiling at her. Mimiko smiles, "Of course."

The three head off to the Princesses land as they travel Kotaro rambles on about the princess to Mimiko. Jiro stares out at the water wondering what the princess could want. The sun begins to rise and Jiro goes to sleep in his coffin. Kotaro and Mimiko watch the radiant sun rise. Kotaro looks of at Mimiko and begins to says something but stops. Mimiko smiles and the sun as it hits her pale skin. "Mimiko do you think we could stay together…..I mean like a family," Kotaro ask looking up at Mimiko. Mimiko's eyes widen as those words pierce her heart. "Yes I do…as for Jiro I'm not sure if he would want to be stuck with me," Mimiko giggles. Kotaro giggles as well and looks out at the sun, "Brother cares for Mimiko so I am sure he would want to stay with her." Mimiko smiles and pats Kotaro's head.

"Princess!" Kotaro yells running up to the manor. Jiro shakes his head and Mimiko looks around amazed. The princess steps out the doors and Crow behind her. Her smile fills Kotaro's heart as he runs up to hug her. "Glad you made it," Crow announces and smiles. Jiro smirks, "Nice to see you as well Crow." Crow smiles and looks over at Mimiko, "May I ask your name young maiden." Mimiko's heart skips a beat and she chokes up. "Her name is Mimiko Katsuragi She is a compromiser," Jiro says sternly as he walks up behind her. They all walk inside from the cold. Kotaro goes on telling the princess about all his experiences. But, the princess doesn't say a word as usual but smiles. Mimiko walks around the manor amazed. "It's quite amazing is it not," Crow inputs as he walks up behind her. "Yes, it is," Mimiko replies with a smile. "I would love to chat but I have to prepare dinner," Crow announces and walks away.

At dinner everyone stays quite but Kotaro. He rambles on and on until Jiro interrupts him, "Princess if I may ask why did you call on me so suddenly." The princess stops chewing her food and swallows. A huge pause happens as they pass looks. Mimiko gulps in silence and confusion. The Princess stands up and beckons Jiro to follow her.

Mimiko follows and watches the Princess hand Jiro a letter. Jiro looks at it and his eyes widen in shock, "This…is…Alice's Emblem." The Princess knods and walks away. Jiro opens the letter and begins reading it. Mimiko watches it and notices his eyes begin to fill up in tears. Mimiko steps a little closer and goes to say something but Jiro looks up. Tears flow down his face and he clinches his heart in pain. His lips begin to open and the word comes out, "Shizuko…."

Hope you liked it! Make sure to review and tell me what you think! 3


	2. Wake Up!

Previously!

Tears flow down his face and his heart clinch in pain. His lips begin to open and the words come out, "Shizuko…."

"Jiro?" Mimiko looks at him worried. Jiro snaps out of it and smiles, "Oh Mimiko, why arent you at dinner?" Mimiko sighs, "I came to check on you." Jiro closes the letter and puts it in his pocket, "no need to do that come on lets go back to dinner." Jiro leads her to the dinning room as she questions what was going on. "So, when Mimiko realized her alarm clock was broke she freaked out because she was late for work then she took a bucket of water and threw it on big brother," Kotaro giggles along with Crow. "Well it seems like Ms. Mimiko has a temper," Crow implies with a smile. "Sorry for the absence we are back now," Jiro announces as him and Mimiko take a seat. "Ms. Mimiko may I ask why do you still take care of my darling Jiro," Crow ask staring at her. "Well, they are kind of like my family, even though I'm not a vampire they are my family," Mimiko declares with a smile. Jiro smiles at Kotaro and then looks over at Crow. "I see, Well I better clean up thanks for the lovely conversation," Crow announces and takes everyone's plate. Kotaro stares outside the window at the snowy night. "Mimiko, are you unconformable here?" Jiro ask as they both stand in the door way. "Not at all, I am actually enjoying myself," Mimiko says with a smile. "He is so lively," Jiro says shaking his head. "Yes he is," Mimiko says as she turns and walks away. She runs into Crow, "Oh my apologizes Ms. Mimiko." Mimiko nods and walks up to her room. "Kotaro time for bed," Jiro calls out time him. Jiro takes Kotaro up stairs as everyone gets ready for bed.

Through the night Jiro tosses and turns. Mimiko walks in and notices his coffin moving. She leans down and opens it as Jiro is sweating and his face in pain. "Jiro?" Mimiko mummbles. In an instance Jiro grabs Mimiko's throat and chokes her with his face full of rage. "Die!" Jiro yells gripping tighter. "Ji...ji..." Mimiko's breath becomes faint and she black out. Crow knocks Jiro out and carries Mimiko back to her room. "Mimiko?" Crow whispers in her ear. Crow notices no response but knows she is breathing. Crow sniffs her neck and pulls himself away. "Sleep well," Crow says as he disappears into the night.

"AH!" Mimiko screams as she notice hand marks around her neck. Jiro runs in, "Mimiko? What happened?" Mimiko throws water on him and Jiro groans as it burns. "What the hell?!" Jiro yells as he gets closer. "You did this!" Mimiko yells as her neck begins to hurt. "What are you talking about," Jiro ask confused. They stand in the bathroom in silence for a moment and Mimiko sighs. "You were tossing and turning so I opened your coffin and you began to choke me telling me to die," Mimiko looks down. Jiro's eyes fill with horror, "Damn that Casandra." Mimiko looks up, "Cas?" "Ya, she most of gotten control of me some how Mimiko I am truly sorry," Jiro says with a hurt tone. "I understand, its all good," Mimiko smiles.

Mimiko comes down to breakfast with Jiro to find a long black haired woman sitting at the table. Jiro freezes and Mimiko looks at him. "Brother!" the girl smiles and jumps up. She hugs him tight and Mimiko watches confused. Jiro looks down at her and says, "Shizuko?" She smiles and hugs him tight.

Well then New Character? Hehe Thanks for reading!


	3. Reunite!

Previously,

Mimiko comes down to breakfast with Jiro to find a long black haired woman sitting at the table. Jiro freezes and Mimiko looks at him. "Brother!" the girl smiles and jumps up. She hugs him tight and Mimiko watches confused. Jiro looks down at her and says, "Shizuko?" She smiles and hugs him tight.

"Oh! Brother I have missed you so much!" Shizuko hugs Jiro tight. "How?" Jiro mumbles as he is in shock still. Mimiko looks back and forth at the two as she tries to understand what is going on. Shizuko backs away and looks down, "Your not the only Vampire of the Eve bloodline." Jiro's eye get even wider, "Alice made you...but...why..WHY DIDNT SHE TELL ME?" Jiro begins to get mad. "I think we should all leave them be," Crow announces as he shoves everyone out the room and shut the door behind him. "You scared them away you meanie!" Shizuko pouts. "Why?" Jiro grips his head as it begins to hurt. "Because, of three reasons brother," Shizuko declares as she sits on the dinning table. "1, Alice knew you would never turn anyone so she made me to care on the Eve bloodline," Shizuko says calmly as she kicks her feet back and forth. Jiro sits down, "She knew me very well." Shizuko smiles and replies, "That she did." The two share a slight giggle together.

"Is it okay to leave them alone together?" Mimiko ask Crow worried. Crow smiles and walks up to her, "Yes, Ms. Mimiko they are siblings that need to be reunited." Mimiko nods and smiles, "I guess your right." "Ms. Mimiko if you will take a walk with me?" Crow ask bowing and holding his hand out. Mimiko's heart flutters for a moment and she takes his hand with no hesitation. Crow instantly wraps his arm around Mimiko's and heads for the door. "We will be back soon my lady," Crow announces as him and Mimiko walk out the door.

"2nd reason, She didn't want you to be alone...she knew one day she would die...and you would be alone so she turned me! What's better than your own little sister as company for all eternity!" Shizuko yells as she stands proud on top of the dinning table. "Hell," Jiro answers coldly. "Hey! Meanie!" Shizuko pouts with her back turned still standing on the table. "I was picking...you know how much I love you Shizu," Jiro says with a smile. "Shizu...I haven't heard you call me that since I was a little girl," she smiles with a tear coming to her eye. "That's because I left when you were little," Jiro says with a slight sigh. "I know...I do not blame you for it," Shizuko says as she turns and looks at him. "The 3rd reason, is because I asked her to," she announces as she jumps off the table landing on the floor with both feet.

"This place is so beautiful way better than the special zone," Mimiko implies staring around in the garden amazed. "I'm glad you think so I work very hard on this garden," Crow says with gratitude. Mimiko leans over and sniffs a rose. " if I may make one more selfish offer for the evening," Crow announces nervously. "What would that be Crow?" Mimiko says with a smile as she looks into his eyes. "I Crow offer food and shelter to you Katsuragi in exchanged for your company of all eternity," Crow declares in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean you asked her? Why Shizuko?" Jiro ask curiously and a little angry as well. Shizuko stand in silence as she stares off. "Shizuko why!?" Jiro demands more forcefully. "For a life...family...love...I was turned at 16 Jiro! I was on my death bed from the plague! I had not even left our home since I fell ill! I wanted to live! Instead of being in caged my whole life! That's why!" Shizuko screams at him with tears running down her face. Jiro stands there feeling hurt and slightly responsible for Shizuko's pain. She covers her face as she begins to cry harder. Jiro walks up to her and wraps his arms around her holding her tight. "I'm sorry Shizuko...I didn't know," Jiro's voice begins to crack from his heart being in pain for Shizuko's pain. Shizuko tries pushing Jiro away but he holds tighter. "Let me go!" Shizuko shoves him away and falls back on her butt. Jiro steps back and is exposed with tears running down his face. "Jiro?" Shizuko's eyes widen with tears. He falls on his knees and punches the ground. She starts to reach for him when he declares, "I promise from this day for you will live the life you deserve you will experience ever inch this world has to offer, you will have a family to cherish and a love that will unbreakable...I promise you this!" Jiro screams as he grips his fist so tight his nails go through his gloves and makes him bleed. Shizuko smiles and wipes her tears away, "I'm going to hold you to that big brother." Jiro looks up and finds himself looking at Shizuko as a little girl and now a young woman. Jiro smiles and hugs her tightly, "Welcome home Shizuko." She hugs him tight, "I'm home." The two siblings hold each other in their most weakest state.

Mimiko stands in shock as Crow stares off. "Crow...that is a sweet offer...I just..don't know what to say.." Mimiko begins to ramble. Crow smiles, "Don't worry Ms. Mimiko I don't except you to answer right away." Mimiko sighs in relief, "thank goodness, I was so nervous because it is such a nice and generous offer but at the same time I'm not sure." Crow smiles and nods, "That is why I am letting you have some time to think...the next time you return here to the garden even if you leave the manor and do not return for years...when you come back to this garden I will be waiting for you." Mimiko smiles, "Thank you Crow." "With honor ," Crow replies taking her arm and head back to the manor.

Wow! So much in one chapter and so much more to come! Review and tell me what you think is next!


End file.
